Policeman Pat
'''Policeman Pat '''is a Season 11 episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Characters Patrick Star SpongeBob SquarePants Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Squidward Tentacles Police Academy Trainer (Debut) Superintendent of Oceanic Police (Debut) Various Police Officers Various Bikini Bottomites Gary the Snail Judge Horace A. Whopper Plot One day, Patrick is feeling bored, and decides to go other to SpongeBob's house, only to find Gary there, and realizes SpongeBob is working at the Krusty Krab. Patrick decides to apply for a job at the Krusty Krab, only to be rejected by Mr. Krabs due to Patrick's past mishaps that have occurred while working at the Krusty Krab. Patrick, depressed, starts walking home until he sees a sign encouraging citizens to become Police Officers. Patrick then decides to go to the Police Station to become a Police Officer. While the Police Department is reluctant to let Patrick join, they agree, and send him to the Police Academy, to which Patrick passes after being there for only 3 hours since the Trainer at the Academy thought Patrick was good enough, and simply wanted to get Patrick out of there since he was disgusted by Patrick. Patrick is then made a Police Officer, and immediately starts wreaking havoc. He goes to the Krusty Krab, and finds Plankton stealing the formula, and quickly arrests Plankton. Mr. Krabs thanks Patrick, and Patrick demands free food from the Krusty Krab forever for stopping Plankton, to which Mr. Krabs refuses. Patrick then arrests Mr. Krabs for "Not giving free food to a man with a badge." Squidward laughs at this, thinking that he will be made head of the Krusty Krab so he can close it down, but Patrick arrests Squidward for laughing at him, and makes SpongeBob owner of the Krusty Krab. Patrick then continues to arrest and throw people in jail, for things such as "Walking too slow", "Looking at an officer the wrong way", "Not giving free-bees to an officer", "Going 0.000000000000001 miles under the speed limit", etc. Eventually, a majority of Bikini Bottom is in jail thanks to Patrick. SpongeBob sees this and decides that Patrick must be stopped. He then remembers a number that His Great Uncle, who was a Police Chief, told him about, and calls it. Just as he calls the number, the Superintendent of Oceanic Police crashes into the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob explains the situation to the Superintendent, and he agrees the Patrick must be stopped, and he has an easy plan to do so. The Superintendent has SpongeBob attempt to cross a street with his shoe-laces untied, and Patrick attempts to arrest SpongeBob, but the Superintendent arrests Patrick for his madness. At court, the jury, which consisted of people arrested by Patrick, find Patrick guilty of "Being a Tyrannical Officer" and the Judge sentences him to the max sentence of 90 days in jail. Patrick is seen moping in his cell, before Plankton and Mr. Krabs break open the wall, and cause a prison break to occur. Patrick asks why Mr. Krabs and Plankton broke him out, and Mr Krabs says that they need his stupidity for something, or else everyone would be bored, as the three laugh as they return back home. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:NMMacc18 Category:Season 11